The present disclosure relates to telehealth. In particular, the present disclosure relates to medical device control in a telehealth system. Remote healthcare, and in particular telehealth, is an emerging area of contemporary healthcare. Telehealth is the delivery of health-related services and information via telecommunications technologies. Telehealth may allow a patient to be monitored between physician office visits which can improve patient health. Telehealth may also allow patients to access expertise which is not available in their local area.